I Used to Call You My Own, My Dear
by Skyler Samuels
Summary: "I was told even though we all grow old, love will never die. Love's ignorant at times. Those words were your own, but that was long ago." It's been a month since Jade Allison West was killed at close range by Mrs. Lee, who was seeking revenge. But Beck can't stop thinking at her, can't stop remembering the smell of her perfume, or the fight that costed her life. Angst. Bade. Comp.


**I Used to Call You My Own, My Dear**

_Summary: "I was told even though we all grow old, love will never die. Love's ignorant of time, but those words were your own and that was long ago. That was long ago." He could still smell her. He could still hear the way she talked. The way she walked. The way she threatened people with her scissors...but whenever Beck Oliver thought of her, he found himself standing over the grave of Jade Allison West. _

It's been nearly a month since the death of Jade West. Everyone missed her. They could feel the tension, her spirit lingering in the school as if she was learning in heaven. It's nearly been a month since Mrs. Lee got her revenge. Beck kept on dreaming of it, woken up in the middle of the night by a gunshot and blood staining the wet concrete.

He still thought of her and the way her lips tasted when they brushed up against his. The way she ran her hand through her hair when they kissed or the way she dared him to move while they were cuddling.

Everyday he missed her and he could not stop thinking of how she looked when they were taking her to the morgue in the hospital. He missed getting her coffee and the way she hugged him. He was still numb, still feeling her arms wrapped around him.

He drove around in the storm whenever he could. It just reminded him of her, and so did their song "My Own" which was performed by Whitaker. Cat had done a cover of it at the last Full Moon Jam, but he couldn't stay. However, he had the song stuck in his head and it led him to her grave.

Beck didn't want to right now, by he drove up to the grave yard. The weather fit the mood perfectly; the skies were cloudy and the air was mucky and cold. Taking the flowers out of his car, he closed the door and inhaled sharply, tears forming in his eyes. He finally reached her grave and felt a tear go down his face like a water stream.

"Hey," He started to speak softly. "Well...it's been a month since, uh, the incident. I still feel responsible, and I should've protected you. We should've saw it coming." He paused. "People say the longer someone is gone, the easier it gets, but they're wrong. The longer they're gone, the more you miss them and the more it hurts." He choked, trying not to cry his heart out, knowing that a million tears and a million words would not bring her back.

**_Flashback_**

**_It was a dark and quiet night in Los Angeles. Beck and Jade were in a fight, Andre and Tori were on a date, and Cat and Robbie were somewhere downtown probably at Cat's most favorite place; animal shelters. Beck and Jade were hanging out in Beck's RV, watching The Scissoring when Beck had suddenly gotten a text from the one and only Alyssa Vaughn. _**

**_"Why is that bitch still texting you?" Jade snapped, becoming unhappy about a text ruining their moment. Beck pulled away from Jade and replied to the text. She rolled her eyes and couldn't believe that Beck couldn't ignore it. _**

**_"She's not a bitch." Beck defended. _**

**_"Yes, she is if she keeps on texting someone who is in a relationship." Jade got up and turned to face him. _**

**_"You don't even know her." _**

**_"She'll know my scissors if she doesn't stop texting you." Jade remarked. Beck started to chuckle a little. "Oh, so you think it's funny."_**

**_"Jade, come on. Alyssa's just a friend." _**

**_"Whatever." She grabbed her stuff and her leather jacket which was lying down on the floor. _**

**_"Jade." He called her._**

**_"I'll talk to you next week or whenever you stop texting her!" Jade shouted and stormed outside, walking quickly to her car. But a figure stopped her. She stared at it's curved figure and the hoodie. She heard a gunshot and suddenly felt pain in her chest. Gasping for hair, she fell down onto the concrete. Rain pelting down on her dying body, Beck ran over to her and picked her up. _**

**_"Jade..." He looked at the figure that was now running away. _**

**_"Don't..." She started to say her last words. "Don't be afraid to move on."_**

**_"Jade, no." But then her eyes closed and her heart stopped beating. She was gone. Everything and everyone in Beck's world was gone. _**

**_End of Flashback_**

"I know that I'm supposed to move on and find happiness in love, but...I can't. I should've told Alyssa to stop calling me then you wouldn't have gotten shot. You'd still be my girlfriend and we'd be graduating together, but I guess some dreams can't come true." Beck spoke, playing with his promise ring that Jade had given him when they started dating. He then started to sing a verse of their favorite song, "I was told that even though we all grow old, love will never die. Love's ignorant of time. Those words were your own, but that was long ago. That was long ago."

It started to rain, disguising Beck's now damp face from tears. He felt a kiss on his cheek, but looked around to see no one. He looked up at the sky, and lied down, enjoying the feeling like he was looking at Jade right now. But he knew he'd never get to see her again.

He was gone. She was gone. Their world was gone.

And it wasn't coming back.

**A/N: Oh, gosh, now I feel like crying. This is honestly really sad. If it's not sad, then you have no heart (JK!)**


End file.
